fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Archive (Cali)
Archive ( Ākaibu) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of Magic Databases. This Magic allows the user to convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic. By design, Archive’s main ability is the use and manipulation of information gathered by the user in order to influence multiple aspects of the battlefield or their abilities, acquiring knowledge and data from a number of sources and fields, all with the intention of producing a portable table of contents or index for them to access at all times. Descriptions It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air, appearing in all manner of shapes and sizes near or around the user’s vicinity, functioning as the main hub for them to accesses whatever information they are attempting to access. Additionally, by simply materializing the screens in a more tangible state, the screens produced become durable enough to be used as a shield, shielding the caster from incoming attacks. In contrast, the screens themselves, without the user’s intervention, are mostly intangible for most of the time, simply reforming or phasing through when assaulted or touched by others that aren’t the user. The exact number that can exist at a given time is reflected on the amount of information the user is attempting to access. It is through these that allows the user to transfer information from person to person more quickly than through verbal communication in a manner very similar to Telepathy. The context of the information itself can be changed in a variety of ways to suit their needs, typically altering or modifying the information to various degrees. The most basic application of Archive simply consists of handling of information through a number of sources and actions; the most common action is typically sharing whatever knowledge or info the caster has with others. During these instances, the transferring of knowledge that the caster already possesses or has recently gathered occurs instantly, uploading all manner of information, ranging from simple thoughts, combat experience, attacks, etc. In retrospect, any knowledge gained can be stored for later use, accessing it when the information in question become relevant. The overall area of effect or sphere of influence Archive exhibits over a certain distance is considerably large, regardless of the user’s degree of skill or magic input, extending the reach of its magic away from the caster, enabling them to communicate with allies even when separated or lost in a sizeable environment. It transforms the user into a literal beacon that transmits a constant stream of information and statistics, accurate to the last detail. In some instances, Archive can be restricted due to the sheer amount of data shared, and can be limited to the recipient based on the complexity or intricate nature it has. For basic or fundamental education that is associated with specific skills or talents, Archive facilitates the amount of time needed to learn or master them in brief periods of time, assimilating without the need to study or practice. Achieved by simply downloading the experience needed to perform certain actions or physical-oriented skills based purely on how the user perceives them, intuitively registering them with Archive. In this fashion, wizards can learn in record time how to fight using a distinct fighting style or weapon at a proficient level, gaining an in-depth understanding in their use. Alternatively, if applied in the middle of battle, they caster can examine and learning in minutes how an ability works in real time, shortening what would equate to years of training into pure muscle memory they can call upon in a matter of minutes. The second field of information that Archive governs is the knowledge associated with subjects that pertain to understanding data on a more intellectual level. An example of this is ability to load the content found in books and other mediums that contain stored information, extracting them and ultimately memorizing the contents. Fundamentally more passive in use, the ability to adopt information related to literary or common knowledge hs its uses, such as learning multiple languages at a time, calculating odds, etc. In most instances, this manifests in the user’s ability to analyze objects, people, or their own surroundings and extracting the data that composes it as a whole, determine with the utmost accuracy as to the details that currently reside in it. One such use is ascertaining the geography or layout of the landscape they are currently in, and in turn create a map inside their head that details the contents within (i.e. the weather, animals, people, etc.). Another is simply the examination of objects or people in general, evaluating their general status or condition via Archive. In equal measure, the same principal of knowledge that Archive charges itself with applies to the use of as well. By analyzing the nature belonging to a certain type of magic, the casting style, and process used to produce the spells, the caster in turn can learn to reproduce their effects adopting other types of Magic. Spells *'Force Blast' (爆風, Bakufū): By exerting the range of their magic across from themselves, the user can manifest their Archive Magic in a form of additional magical screens, broadcasting information to the point where the caster forcefully overloads the screens to the point of exploding. Activated with a simple hand gesture, the screens appear directly in front of the intended target from a reasonable distance away from them, materializing three screens. Immediately upon appearing, the user detonates them in front of their target, producing a wave similar in damage to that of a magical blast. With the initial blast, the energy released is sufficient enough to launch the target into the air, propelling them away into whatever direction they are aiming the screen toward. The impact it has on objects and people primarily produces discharge that pushes whatever they are aimed at. However, depending the amount of information being transmitted, the volume of the blast can be boosted to alter the destructive nature of the detonations, actually heightening the size and range to the point of producing explosions that destroy and devastate the target. Not limited to only a single screen, the exact number of screens that can be produced alongside the spell is does not simply limit itself at three screens during use. With greater effort, the caster can boost the overall number of screens at appear at a single time, adding unto the damage and number of consecutive hits they can land. Additionally, with the input of additional hand gestures, the caster can relocate or move the screens that are currently active, positioning them to key locations around or near the target by having them follow them. *'Force Shield' (フォースシールド, Fōsu Shīrudo): A more defense-oriented application of Archive, the user creates a single or a multitude of shields that are comprised from multiple screens at once, each covering a section of the caster’s body. On the surface, the screens display numerous loading signs and statistics, commonly shared with Archive Magic, materializing as a physical entity that serves to repel attacks, bouncing off the screen’s exterior and toward another direction. Appearing *'Information Transfer' (情報転送, Jōhō Tensō): The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconnaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. The data that the user can transfer also includes the knowledge on how to perform powerful spells and enchantments such as Urano Metria. :*'Telepathy '(念話 Terepashī): This is a type of Magic that allows the user to be able to talk with other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. The amount of people a Mage can connect with at one time all depends on the user's own magical ability. Also, while connected with others, every one that is connected can talk with each other. *' ' (オーバーロード, Ōbārōdo): An Archive Spell in which the user shoots "information" from an Archive screen that hits targets in front of them. The range of the attack is dependent on the user's Magic Power. *' ' (クロックアップ, Kurokku Appu): An Archive Spell in which the user creates screens of Archive that increase their speed. *' '(プロテクト,'' Purotekuto''): The user creates three screens made of Archive, that hits targets in the area around the user with great force. Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use